Setting Up a Not-So-Blind Date
by GreenPaw
Summary: A conversation between Nino and Adrien exposes the latter's crush on Ladybug. When Alya and Marinette wade into the conversation things become interesting as Marinette offers to set up a date for the blonde with his cherished crush. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The music of defeat droned from the video game as Nino called out his best bud about their first joint encounter with Ladybug. It had been during the Simon Says akuma attack and Nino wasn't about to let it go. The DJ paused the game and laid down his controller. "Dude, you totally pushed me aside."

Adrien looked miffed. "What? No, I didn't."

"Yeah you did. As soon as you saw Ladybug you put out your arm and brushed me aside to gawk at her. You even blushed when she spoke to you."

The tips of the blonde's ears almost glowed. "Nah, no way."

"You're blushing now. Admit it, you're crushing on Ladybug."

Neither of the boys noticed Alya and Marinette returning with popcorn. The girls shared a look before settling into the hallway to eavesdrop on the conversation.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair as he looked away. "Okay, I do like Ladybug."

Nino responded with a toothy grin. "I knew it! Is that why you ignore the girls at school?"

"What do you mean? I talk to the girls at school."

"Yeah but I've never seen you so captivated with one like when you saw Ladybug."

Adrien gazed dreamily off into the distance. "She is something else."

"So, do I need to be your wingman or are you going to ask her out on your own?"

A choking noise escaped the blonde. "I seriously doubt Ladybug would be interested in me."

"You're a model, your face is on billboards everywhere. Especially now with that new perfume ad."

"That doesn't mean anything." Adrien studied the controller as a muscle twitched in his cheek. "For all we know she already has a boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?" The heads of both boys snapped around at Marinette's voice.

Adrien's face flamed and his lips drew together. "Uh, I just have a feeling that she's already got someone on her mind."

Alya chuckled. "Yeah, Chat Noir."

Nino shrugged as he looked at his girlfriend. "They were pretty adamant they're not a couple when Nadja did that interview."

"Ladybug was, but Chat Noir seemed pleased with the idea. Did you see the way he gazed at her when she flicked his bell? Looks that steamy could strip wallpaper with a glance."

Marinette gawked at her best friend. "Alya, how can you say that? They are partners in getting a job done. It doesn't mean there's anything romantic going on."

Adrien rested his cheek on his fist. "It's not for lack of trying on his part."

Nino chuckled. "Chat Noir isn't subtle. The guy wears his heart on his sleeve. Realistically you've got to wonder how he stays so positive when she's made it clear she's not interested."

The blonde glared at the DJ. "They're friends, which means they trust each other and there's always the possibility of it developing into more."

"For someone who's so hot for Ladybug you seem eager for her to accept Chat Noir."

"It's a logical choice, they experience things together that no one else does. It makes sense for them to be together."

Marinette picked up a piece of popcorn and pointed it at Adrien. "Love isn't necessarily logical. Matters of the heart are emotional, if there's no chemistry then it won't work."

The blonde studied her for a long moment. "Are you saying there's no chemistry between Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Alya threw her head back laughing. "You can't be serious, there's some serious chemistry going on between those two."

Nino lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry dude, she's right. Chat Noir does have a major advantage over you."

"What if I could get you a date with Ladybug?" The room fell silent as all heads turned to Marinette. "I'm just saying. Would you meet with her?"

Green eyes locked with blue. "Yeah I would."

"So, when are you free?"

Alya's spine stiffened. "Are you holding out on me, girl? Do you know how to contact Ladybug?"

Awkwardness crept into Marinette's voice. "Well, I managed to organise an interview with her for you."

"You know Ladybug?" Adrien's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"She likes the cookies at the bakery. Sometimes she stops by to stock up." It wasn't exactly a lie.

The blonde's hand latched onto her wrist. "Are you saying she visits you?"

"Not really, she just stops by for the food on occasion."

Adrien's voice was shaky. "So, you could ask her about a date… with me?"

Marinette blinked hard as if clearing her head, having Adrien touch her was messing with her thought process. "Yep."

"When are you expecting to see her next?"

The girl shrugged but wouldn't look any of them in the eye. "Who knows, could be tomorrow or it could be in a month, but I suspect it'll be sooner rather than later."

Nino pressed his hands together as if praying. "You gotta help out my bro here. Please ask her."

Even though she knew Tikki would scold her later, she couldn't help answering. "Alright, I will."

"You're so awesome." Adrien beamed and laughed as Nino nudged his shoulder.

"Come on dude, it's time to focus on the game."

"Yes, it certainly is."

* * *

"Marinette, this is not a good idea." Yep, the red kwami wasn't enthusiastic as expected.

The girl intertwined her own fingers as she imagined the romantic scenario. "But Tikki it's my chance to date Adrien."

"That maybe so but you'd be better off dating him outside the mask."

"He hasn't shown any interest in me that way. Clearly I have a better chance with him when I'm in costume."

Tikki sighed, "I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Nope. This is going to be wonderful."

"Or a complete disaster," the kwami muttered to herself.

* * *

Marinette practically skipped to school the next morning but her cheery mood faltered when she spotted Adrien. He was pacing at the bottom of the school steps, clearly agitated. His pacing stopped when he saw her. His head raised with a wild look in his eyes. "So, did you see her?"

Tikki's advice rolled around her head but she chose to ignore it. "Yeah actually I did."

Adrien's hands latched onto her shoulders. "Did you ask? What did she say? Please tell me she agreed."

For a moment, the girl was blissfully frozen because her crush was touching her and leaning close. His eagerness to meet with her alter ego was sending her into a euphoric cloud that threatened to keep her from reality. Then his fingers began to dig in and she blinked away the fog. "She said yes."

Suddenly she was in Adrien's arms as he pulled her in for an unexpected hug. "Thank you so much, Marinette!"

"Ugh," she gurgled as her head dropped to his shoulder and she closed her eyes. Her crush was embracing her. Best day ever!

* * *

 **Things are looking peachy at the moment but will they stay that way? Hmm, you'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Marinette wasn't sure when Adrien tried to end the hug. She was so busy enjoying the embrace that her arms had fastened onto him as if glued. When he cleared his throat she jumped back, blushing to the roots of her hair.

Before she could relay the details of the date with Ladybug, Alya swooped in and grabbed her arm, making an excuse as to why she had to be stolen away from Adrien. Discovering a quiet corner, Alya began to grill her friend. "Why exactly are you setting up a date with Ladybug for Adrien? Doesn't that go against your own crush?"

An awkward looked passed over Marinette's face. How could she explain this to Alya without giving away her secret? Hmm, a plan came to mind. "Well, there's a saying that you should never meet your hero because you'll just be disappointed. I'm kind of hoping that will be the case here."

Alya placed a hand on her hip. "Hasn't he already met her a few times now? Also this is Ladybug we're talking about. I seriously doubt that Adrien will be disappointed."

"They probably haven't had a chance to talk, plus they mightn't have anything in common. Besides he'll be so grateful that I organised this that he might even see me in a new light."

"Yeah as his access pass to a superhero."

"Come on, Alya. Back me up here. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Alya let out a sigh. "I guess I can see your logic. Let's just hope Chat Noir doesn't become jealous."

Marinette's eyes widened. "I hadn't even thought of that."

"Hey, you might have to come to Adrien's rescue."

"A fracture between two superheroes, that would be bad." Marinette said as she tapped her fingers nervously against her chin.

Alya patted her shoulder reassuringly. "I doubt it'll come to that. It's just one date right."

* * *

Worry consumed Marinette as she pondered Alya's words. Maybe Tikki was right after all. But still, this was her chance at being with Adrien. She ran a hand over her face as she sank in her seat. She prayed the teacher didn't ask her any questions as she had no clue what was being discussed. Her mind fell further afoul when Adrien glanced over his shoulder and grinned. Apparently, he couldn't wait for class to end either.

Deciding it was best to stay the course, Marinette scribbled down some notes on the best way to approach the situation. Alya was right, this needed to be a one-time thing. Ladybug would pave the way for her alter ego. She just had to work out how to lead Adrien down that path.

As soon as the bell rang, Adrien was at the foot of her desk, grinning almost manically. He really was eager to meet with Ladybug. Seeming to realise just how over the top his enthusiasm was, the blonde stuck his hands in his pockets and toned down his smile. "So, we didn't get a chance to discuss details."

Glancing around nervously, she reached out and grabbed his hand, leading him to a quiet corner. It took all of her concentration to get passed the tingling sensation of his touch. "Okay, so Ladybug has patrol tonight. She can meet you after that."

Adrien's eyes drifted away as he ran a hand through is hair. "Um, what time would that be?"

"Around 9pm. Now don't take this the wrong way but due to the importance of keeping her identity a secret, as well as protecting you, she will stop by your bedroom."

The boy turned the darkest shade of pink she'd ever seen and pulled at his collar. "I-I thought we'd go out somewhere. Meeting in my bedroom seems a bit… intimate."

"You can't risk being seen in public together. You're both too famous to be overlooked."

Adrien glanced glumly at his shoes. "Yeah I understand. I just wanted to take her somewhere nice."

Marinette felt a swell of affection for her crush. He was so sweet. "I'm sorry, Adrien. It was the best I could do."

"It's fine, Marinette. I'll make it work. Thanks again."

* * *

Alya picked up her school bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. "I'm gathering you spoke to Adrien by the goofy look on his face."

With a sheepish glance at her best friend, Marinette shrugged. "Yeah it's all go now."

"Girl, you are crazy. Sweet but crazy. I mean what you're doing is nice and all, but you're being a doormat. Adrien's going to assume you're not interested if you're acting as his wingman."

"Maybe, but if things go awry, guess who's there to commiserate with?"

Alya let out a sigh. "You. I can see some possible benefits for you, but not if it goes well."

"Trust me, Alya. I have a feeling this is going to work."

"Fame last words."

* * *

Chat Noir seemed awfully excitable on patrol. Ladybug frowned as her feline friend pranced around like he'd just won the lottery. "Is everything alright, Chat?"

A toothy grin shone her way. "Oh, I'm on top of the world, bug-a-boo."

Her frown deepened. "How many times have I told you, I don't like being called that."

"I'm sorry, milady."

"That's a little hard to believe when you're smirking at me."

He twirled around and spun his staff dramatically. "I can't help it. I'm in a very good mood."

"I can see that. Did you find some catnip?"

Folding his arms behind his head, Chat Noir leaned back against a chimney. "No, I did not."

Ladybug considered the wisdom in prying any further. If she did so he might find a reason to question what she was up to. And then there would be the possibility that his mood would sour if she revealed she was going on a date. It was just one of many reasons why she had decided on meeting with Adrien in his room. Perhaps it was a good thing that Chat Noir was so preoccupied, hopefully he wouldn't notice her own inattention.

The pair bounded across the rooftops with more energy than usual. Ladybug was restless as nothing appeared to be going on that required the assistance of superheroes. Time crawled by and with fifteen minutes to go, Chat Noir became rather antsy. "Um, Ladybug would it be okay if you finish patrol? I've got somewhere I need to be."

Of all the nights for him to bail on her, why did it have to be tonight? She crossed her arms and looked down her masked nose at him. Chat Noir chewed on his bottom lip as he fiddled with his tail. Ladybug was about to let him go with a stern talking to when she realised this actually worked to her benefit. "Oh fine, Chat."

"Thanks LB. Until later," he said with a cryptic smirk. And like one of the old time cartoon characters, he jumped into the air and clicked the heels of his shoes together before departing.

* * *

 **The date is coming up. Do you think things will go the way Marinette hopes?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Fifteen minutes felt like an eternity. At least while Chat Noir had been with her for patrol she had something to distract her. Now time seemed to dawdle at a pace that even a snail would consider slow. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ladybug made herself do an extra circuit of the last section of the patrol route. When she completed it in thirteen minutes, she figured it was long enough. Any chance of accidently crossing paths with her partner were pretty slim now.

Taking a steadying breath, Ladybug did her best to calm her nerves before heading in the direction of Adrien's home. Goosebumps sprouted on her arms and she was thankful that her suit concealed that little tell-tale sign. As she rounded the corner, her eyes locked onto the single open window to Adrien's room. Did she just swing in? It kind of seemed rude not to knock. Besides she should probably check he was alone.

Landing on the opposite rooftop, Ladybug stooped behind a chimney and took a moment to observe the room. A frown spread across her face as she saw that Adrien did in fact have company. The boy was busy talking and gesturing animatedly to his father. She noticed that his head kept swaying slightly towards the open window. Eventually his father said something stiffly back and departed. Adrien's shoulders sagged, whether it was in relief or defeat, Ladybug was unsure.

The heroine was considering delaying it five minutes before approaching when she saw the model checking the time and looking at the window. That was enough encouragement to get her moving. Crossing the distance, Ladybug landed on the window ledge with a smile. "Hi Adrien."

His eyes widened and he staggered back momentarily then grinned at her as he composed himself. "Hi Ladybug," he said in tone that was rather breathless.

As she dropped into the room there was a knock at Adrien's door. The boy snatched up her hand and pulled her behind his large television. "Quick, hide." He danced to the other side and plonked on his white lounge and hit the remote. "Come in," he said as he slouched back as if he'd been there for a while.

Nathalie walked in with a platter. Adrien jumped up and retrieved it from her. "I don't understand why you want to eat now, Adrien."

"I gave half my lunch to a friend who forgot theirs at school. I guess dinner didn't fill me up."

"Don't make this a habit. Your father won't approve."

"He made that pretty clear earlier."

"Very well. Remember to take this back to the kitchen when you're finished. Good night."

Ladybug peered through the gap between the TV and its stand. Adrien lay the tray down on the coffee table and glanced over his shoulder to ensure the door had closed behind Nathalie. With her gone, he rushed back to Ladybug. "Sorry about that."

The heroine stood up. "Should I go? I don't want to get you into trouble."

"No, no, no." He said with raised hands and building alarm. "They usually leave me alone to do homework and go to bed at this time. Getting something to eat has kind of thrown out my usual routine."

Worry gnawed at Ladybug, if his routine had been disrupted would his assumption be correct? "If I'd known you were hungry I could have brought something with me."

"I'm okay. But I'd be a bad host if I didn't provide something for you."

Ladybug's heart leapt to her throat as she took in Adrien's sincere expression. He was standing tall, hands clasped in front of him as he eagerly awaited her response. Goodness, he was keen for her approval. She could feel her usual skittishness rising to the fore. She couldn't stutter in front of him. "T-thanks." She inwardly kicked herself as she made her way from behind the TV, frowning slightly as she sat down.

Adrien caught her look of displeasure. "I hope fruit is okay. I can try and get something else if you prefer."

She shook her head. "It's perfect," she reassured him and picked up a strawberry as if to prove it. Unfortunately, this drew Adrien's gaze to her mouth and she had to remind herself to chew. When he sat beside her, she glanced away. He was giving her the sort of smoulder she'd only seen in magazines. Magazines that she'd poured over for hours, fantasising that he was thinking about her.

As he moved to pick up his own strawberry, his knee pressed to hers and when he sat back he shifted close enough for their shoulders to brush. Her eyes darted to his and her breath hitched. All her assurances to Alya that Adrien would be disappointed with Ladybug seemed moot. There was no disapproval in his eyes. She found herself captivated by his gaze, unconsciously leaning towards him as she considered the emotions playing within them. It was only as his fingers grazed her cheek that she realised he'd been drawn closer too.

"Ladybug," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

That question had her sitting back. His fingers falling away in surprise. She didn't have a boyfriend, but she did have a rather possessive partner. Alya's cautioning comments floated in her head. What would Chat Noir think of this development? She unintentionally thought out loud. "He doesn't know."

Adrien shot away from her. "What do you mean he doesn't know? Oh no, you do have a boyfriend!"

Ladybug shook her head. "No, I mean Chat Noir doesn't know I'm here."

The model relaxed but eyed her. "So, you immediately think of Chat Noir when asked about a boyfriend?"

"A lot of people assume we're a couple."

He laid his hands on his knees as he studied them. "It kind of makes sense. You do spend a lot of time together."

"You spend a lot of time with Chloe Bourgeois, does that make her your girlfriend?"

Adrien waved his hands frantically. "Definitely not. I think of Chloe as only a friend."

"See, it's the same with Chat and I."

"Oh." His hands fisted on his knees.

Ladybug touched his shoulder, drawing his immediate attention. "While Chat means a lot to me, he's easily excitable and a bit immature. He's a great partner and I trust him with my life, it's just that I'm not attracted to him that way."

Adrien's shoulders slumped slightly, then he straightened as he looked her in the eyes. "What about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

A hue as red as her mask spread across her cheeks, but she maintained eye contact. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

His eyes widened and he swallowed. "Ladybug, can I kiss you?"

Her voice was barely audible. "Yes."

With trembling hands, Adrien cupped her face. Both shuffled closer to the other. Ladybug bit her bottom lip, drawing his gaze. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he closed his eyes. Their lips were a whisper away when there was a knock at the door. Adrien let out a groan of frustration as he let her go. The heroine crouched down so she wasn't visible on the lounge from the doorway.

The cool voice of Gabriel Agreste sounded through the door. "Time for bed, Adrien."

* * *

 **Almost busted... awkward! Will the date continue or will Ladybug run away? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

At the sound of Gabriel's voice, Ladybug tucked up her legs from the floor and ducked down. She didn't really think about anything more than getting out of sight. It was only when Adrien opened his mouth to answer his father that she realised her cheek was laying on her crush's denim covered thigh. She had her head in Adrien's lap and she couldn't exactly move away.

Her eyes darted to the side to look up at the blonde boy. There was a gulp from Adrien that was loud enough for her to hear. He delayed in his answer long enough that Gabriel called out again. Ladybug gave a meaningful look at the boy and he finally spoke, she watched as he turned exceptionally red. "Um, yes father. I'm getting ready for bed now."

"Good." Came the cool response from outside his door.

Ladybug didn't move until Gabriel's footsteps had faded away. Without thinking, she placed a hand on Adrien's knee and pushed herself back into a sitting position. The boy's face remained flushed as he watched her. "Sorry about that," he whispered as he shot a wary glance at his bedroom door.

"I guess I should go."

Adrien's hand suddenly covered her one resting on his knee. "No, please don't leave yet."

Ladybug looked at their joined hands and prayed that her own face wouldn't turn as pink as his was. Her heart was racing erratically as she gazed at him, taking in the pleading expression on his face. How could she possibly say no? "Okay, but only for a little bit."

His fingers threaded through hers. "Thanks Ladybug." Then he dipped his head shyly and looked at her through his bangs. "So, um, before we got interrupted… you said it was okay if I kissed you."

This time the superhero blushed. "Yeah, I did." She couldn't help clenching her empty gloved hand. "But is that wise? You're supposed to be getting ready for bed."

The boy shuffled closer. "If I turn out the lights he'll assume I'm in bed."

Ladybug swallowed then squeaked, "Okay."

She expected him to get up and turn off a light switch but instead he reached for a remote and thumbed a button. The room fell into darkness, only illuminated by his pinball games lining one wall and by the faint moonlight from the massive expanse of his window. As he replaced the remote on the table he took her other hand and began leaning closer.

Her breathing picked up speed, as if competing with the pace of her heart. As much as she wanted this, another part of her was so nervous about it actually happening. She'd never really kissed a boy properly. What if she disappointed him? Her lips felt suddenly dry and she quickly ran her tongue over them. This resulted in Adrien's gaze becoming even more heated.

Adrien's fingers squeezed her own and then his lips met hers. At the gentle brush of skin against skin she promptly closed her eyes. She slowly kissed him back and heard him gasp. Then one of his hands let go of hers so he could cup her cheek. His thumb caressed her face as his tongue traced her upper lip. Her free hand fisted his shirt as she desperately pulled him closer. The blonde seemed to understand her need and hooked a hand under her knees so she was draped across his lap. His movements became bolder as he kissed her with more vigour.

Ladybug wanted to lose herself in the sensation, but some thread of common sense tugged in her mind. With her hand still grasping his shirt, she gently pushed Adrien away as she broke contact with this mouth. He actually whimpered as his head jutted forward, yearning to continue. "Adrien, we need to stop."

Letting out a resigned sigh, the blonde's shoulders slumped as he gave a nod of acceptance. "Yeah, you're right."

Loosening her grip on his shirt and smoothing the creases she left, Ladybug cocked her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I think we've risked enough for tonight."

"Can you come back again? We didn't get to spend much time together."

Reality was starting to close in on the heroine. As spectacular as it was kissing her crush, it was also dangerous to not only her concealed identity but also to her heart. Adrien had no idea that he'd just kissed his school friend. How could she have lost focus on that?

"Ladybug?" he called as he held her arm.

Green eyes were studying her with a mix of affection and concern. "I'll think about it." She said as she stood and unwound her yoyo from her hips.

Adrien continued to watch her. "Please, visit me again."

"I'll speak to Marinette and let you know." Before he could say anything further, she rushed to the window and made a hasty departure.

* * *

Marinette couldn't sleep. Her eyelids refused to stay shut and she continually found herself staring out her skylight. Part of her wanted to transform and race back to Adrien, while another part was seriously regretting that kiss. Tikki was right, she'd just made her life extremely complicated. Her mind continued to turn over every second she'd spent with her crush, analysing each moment until the sky started to lighten. Heavy eyelids finally closed but were soon snapped open by the shrill buzz of her alarm.

Groaning, the girl pulled her pillow over her face as she hit snooze. Unfortunately, the extra sleeping time was up all too soon and she had to scurry around in a mad rush to get to school. With only a minute until the bell sounded, Marinette scrambled up the front steps of the school and almost tripped over her crush.

Adrien was beaming at her as he caught her arms and slowed her momentum. "Hey Marinette."

His chipper tone had her pulse climbing. "Apparently someone is happy." She said unknowingly voicing her inner thoughts.

The blonde tucked his hands in his pockets as he smiled at his toes. "Yeah, last night was amazing. I can't thank you enough for organising it." He glanced from side to side before stepping closer. "Did she talk to you after she visited me?"

"Um…" The bell sounded and Marinette thanked her lucky stars. "We better get to class!"

Adrien fell into step beside her. "Yeah, let's go. So, um, did she talk to you?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope, didn't see her."

His shoulders sagged. "That's a pity. I was hoping to see her again."

"You're rather keen."

"I really like her, Marinette."

"But you hardly know her."

"I think I have a better insight into her personality than other people do."

Marinette turned to stare at him. What did he mean by that? Was he basing his assumptions on the time he'd spent with her during the akuma attacks when she'd come to his aide? They really hadn't had a lot of time to talk. But before she could spend too much time on contemplation, they were walking into the classroom and taking their seats.

Again, Marinette was distracted by her thoughts. While she looked at the teacher, she felt her eyes continually straying to the boy sitting in front of her. The boy who casually glanced at her with a lovesick glimmer in his beautiful green eyes, and while that glimmer was fascinating, it was meant for her alter ego. Scrubbing her face with a frustrated hand, the girl clenched her jaw and willed herself to focus on her school work. As she lowered her head she caught the pointed stare of her best friend and knew she'd be grilled at first break.

* * *

 **Marinette has an impending interrogation from Alya. How will she handle it? Find out next chapter.**

 **Thanks for sticking with the story so far. It makes my day when I get reviews, favourites and/or follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Alya's eyes continued to shift towards Marinette throughout class like a hawk watching a mouse. The object of the intense glances tried her best to still the tapping of her stylus and jiggle of her knee. All this nervous energy was only ramped up by the view in front of her. Adrien's hair wasn't quite as perfect as normal, and going by the way he was spacing out, she could only assume it was due to distraction.

Marinette was pretty sure she knew what was causing the boy to daydream and it was hard not to smile. Heck, she was trying her best not to flutter off into fantasy land herself. Alya cleared her throat and the threatening haze of euphoria evaporated. What was she going to say to her best friend? Given how well last night went Alya would expect her to be moping. She had supposedly lined up Adrien with Ladybug in the hopes of it failing miserably and having her crush fall into her sympathetic arms.

It had seemed like a rational explanation at the time. Now, not so much. Adrien said he wanted to see Ladybug again and if she disclosed this to Alya she would discourage the idea completely. The logical part of Marinette's brain knew it was best to keep the whole Ladybug date to a one-time event, yet she craved more attention from Adrien, primarily the sort that involved more kissing.

Just looking at him made her burn. To know that he was interested in her, even if it was while wearing the spots, had her heart doing flips. Adrien Agreste wanted her and that was worth the bedlam, wasn't it? Her train of thought was derailed as the bell went. The heat in her veins cooled as she packed up her things. As soon as the last item was placed in her bag, Alya grabbed her wrist and hauled her out the door.

Adrien lifted a waving hand and his mouth opened to say something as Alya dragged Marinette along. Her stride was far too fast, stopping the blonde from saying anything beyond one syllable and leaving him standing in bewilderment. As ordered, Nino gave his friend a pat on the back and started up a conversation.

Alya finally stopped in a secluded corner of the library and sympathetic eyes fell on Marinette. "Nino told me about the date. Adrien couldn't stop gushing about it. I didn't think he'd be disappointed with Ladybug, it must be killing you."

The bluebell gaze widened. Adrien had gushed about her! "I, uh, um…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know you're not the greatest with words when you're emotional. But there's got to be something we can do to swing this in our favour."

Marinette didn't dare speak. She suspected that if she did, she'd merely dig the hole she was in deeper. So, she gave a firm nod.

With crossed arms, Alya began pacing as her eyes darted about in thought. She suddenly stopped. "What if we tell Chloe? She'll be beside herself if she thinks Adrien's about to slip through her fingers."

"Do we really want to unleash that sort of fury on Ladybug?"

Alya cringed, "Good point. Although she might keep her distance from Adrien."

"I think there's too many unknown factors here. While Chloe can be counted on to be completely selfish, she's also unpredictable and an emotional hand grenade just waiting to go off. She'd probably call up her Daddy to organise some sort of betrothal between her and Adrien just to make sure she gets him."

The bridge of Alya's nose crinkled. "Good point, she always brings out the threat of Daddy when she doesn't get her way. But there's got to be something we can do to turn the tide your way."

Marinette picked at her nails. "Well, he's keen to talk to me. I know it's about Ladybug but maybe if I can keep him talking, then he might realise what's in front of him."

Alya gave her an encouraging pat on the shoulder but didn't look convinced. "That's a possibility." A sudden screech sounded from outside. "What was that?"

The girls ran to the exit, standing at the top of the stairs to see a slimy dripping monster standing beneath the twisted basketball hoop. "Oh no, an akuma victim."

With a flick of the wrist, Alya had her phone in hand. "Looks like it's time for a live stream to the Ladyblog."

"Right, we'll I'm going to find somewhere safe to hide."

"You'll miss all the action."

Marinette continued to back her way down the steps while holding the rail. "I'll be sure to watch your blog." Luck seemed to be on her side as she found the nearest classroom empty. Slipping under one of the desks she quickly transformed and opened the far window to jump out to the street side of the school. Tossing her yoyo, Ladybug quickly made her way to the roof to survey the beast below.

Chat Noir plopped down beside her and held his extended staff across his shoulders with his wrists resting at each end. "Hi milady," he said in a steamy tone that had her confused. Flirting was nothing new from her partner but he seemed to be laying it on thick today and he'd only greeted her.

Pursing her lips in irritation, Ladybug looked away as she said hi back. Her head cocked to the side as she watched the lumbering movements of the blobby creature below. "I've got no idea where the akuma could be. Do you think this one is like Horrificator?"

Twitching a single shoulder, Chat tossed the staff to the opposite hand and rested his elbow on her shoulder. "Maybe we should get closer?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Are we talking about the same thing, Chat?"

"Depends, I don't see a purr-oblem in us getting closer too."

Groaning and shaking her head, Ladybug tossed her yoyo and swung to the steps. Chat Noir came spiralling down the extended staff with a sultry smirk.

"What is with you today?" she snapped as she bounded halfway down the steps.

He tilted his head and fluttered his eyelids at her. "Let's just say there's been a stirring of special feelings in my heart today."

"Save it for later, Chat. You need to concentrate on the akuma."

Scrunching his eyes, Chat Noir quickly shook himself and some of the lovesick glaze left his eyes. "Right, akuma, okay."

At that moment the creature rose up from all fours, raised a single hand and curled its elongated fingers to create a thick ball of goop. Ladybug immediately recognised the threat and launched off the railing, she spun in mid-air, suspecting that Chat would need encouraging into action. She was right, flicking out her yoyo she snared the end of his staff and gave it a yank as her toes touched the ground.

Chat Noir careened over the handrail, narrowly missing the goop yet somehow managing to land on his feet. Surprisingly pleased by his own save, he turned to his partner and bowed with a wide grin. Having his back to the creature, he completely missed seeing the second ball of goop flying his way.

* * *

 **Has Ladybug's antics with Adrien unknowingly messed with Chat Noir's attention span? You bet. Will they come away from the akuma unscathed? Find out next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

It was fortunate that Ladybug had not retracted her yoyo, as it was still firmly twisted around Chat Noir's staff. With him bent over in a bow she could see the imminent threat of the second goop ball. So, she tugged on the string and whirled her partner into a spin that sent him in her direction.

Lacking any control of his movements, Chat spun dizzily into his partner resulting in them landing heavily on the ground. Entangled together in a mix of limbs, he managed to grin at the girl he was now lying on top of. With a grunt, Ladybug shoved him into a tumble with her, escaping the line of fire to settle under the metal staircase. There had been one bonus in spinning Chat Noir, her yoyo was now free of her partner. If only his tightening arm around her waist would ease off.

Giving Chat Noir a pointed look, Ladybug pushed away from him and quickly got to her feet. The blobby akuma was undulating their way. She took a moment to scan the creature, the mess of pink and orange goo dripped like melting ice cream. Its head seemed to be merged with its torso and its limbs were its only distinguishable feature. It was then that she noticed its left hand was curled closed.

"Chat, look at its fist." She said as she pointed. "Do you think it could be holding something like Stoneheart did?"

"I guess. It's the only thing that seems to stand out."

With nothing else to go on, Ladybug decided it was time to call on her lucky charm. A confused expression plaster across her face as a keyboard piano dropped into her hands. "What am I meant to do with this?"

Suddenly Alya's phone began to ring. Her ringtone was an energetic tune and Ladybug watched as the creature began to bop in time with the beat. As she glanced at Chat Noir his gloved hands came to her attention. "Can you play?" she asked while holding up the keyboard.

"Of course," he grinned as he laced his fingers together and stretched them until they cracked. "Shall I play you a romantic melody?" he asked with a smouldering gaze as he laid his fingers on the keys with a gentle caress.

Ladybug was unable to put any distance between them as she needed to hold the instrument in place. "How about something that makes you want to dance," she said with a lift of her chin towards the creature.

He threw her a wink, "Got it."

Then much to Ladybug's surprise Chat Noir beat out a song with the skill of a professional. She stood in complete awe as he played. It took her a full minute to turn away from her masked partner and look at the akuma bopping to the groove, and when it clapped its hands a blacked marble fell to the ground.

Raising her knee, Ladybug held the keyboard in place and swung her yoyo in an arch to come smashing down on the marble. Then she handed over the keyboard to her partner so she could purify the akuma. Once it was done, Chat Noir threw the keyboard into the sky as she called, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Ladybug watched the magic, fully aware that Chat Noir was watching her. She didn't understand why he seemed suddenly bewitched by her presence. He'd always been into her but the intensity of his gaze seemed to have increased by tenfold. The question was why? She couldn't think of anything that would have triggered this additional interest.

The chirp of her earrings prompted her to move but Chat Noir caught her arm. "Before you go, what did you think?"

"Think of what?" she blinked in confusion.

"Of how I played," he said as he wiggled the fingers on his free hand.

A warm smile spread across her face and she swore he melted a little. "You're very talented, Chat. I'm guessing you're a musician out of the mask."

"I'm a lot of things bugaboo." He edged closer. "I'm pretty certain you'd be pleased to see who is under this costume."

Placing a finger on the tip of his nose, she playfully pushed him back. "As eager as you are to share your identity with me, now is not the time. Speaking of time, I need to leave. See you next time." She said with a wave as she swung away, leaving Chat Noir to watch her depart with a dreamy sigh.

Chat Noir's distraction allowed Ladybug to easily swing back into the classroom from which she came, tuck under the same desk and transform back into Marinette. Opening the clip of her bag, she watched Tikki swoop in. "I wonder what was with Chat today."

The kwami raised her paws and shrugged. "The only way to know would be to ask him."

"Right, like I'm going to ask him why he was extra flirty. Somehow I think I'd prefer to remain blissfully ignorant to that answer."

"Chat Noir is not so bad."

"I'm not saying he is. It's just that I'm not interested in him."

Tikki gave her a look she didn't understand.

"What? You know I want Adrien."

"Yes, but he wants Ladybug."

"So?"

Tikki closed her eyes and shook her head as if calling up additional patience. "So, he doesn't know that you're Ladybug, nor does Alya. How do you expect to juggle the truth without letting slip?"

Marinette grabbed both her pigtails and gave them a slight tug. "Okay, it's starting to get messy. I just need to think this through."

"If you want to pursue Adrien that's fine, but you need to do it as Marinette. Putting your Ladybug persona into the mix is just going to make things confusing for both of you. Think about it, how are you going to feel when you see him out of the mask? You'll have to pretend that you know nothing of what happens between you when you're not Ladybug and you'll have to be completely hands off as Marinette."

The girl let out a groan. "Geez, I hadn't thought about that."

"No, all you were thinking about was kissing Adrien."

A deep blush stained her cheeks. "And he did kiss me, how am I supposed to catch his interest out of the mask when he's infatuated with me in it?"

Tikki thought for a moment. "Perhaps you need to see him as Ladybug and say that you've given it a lot of thought and it's too dangerous for you to see him. Give him some excuse as to why it's a bad idea to pursue a relationship and that leaves things open for you as Marinette."

Frowning, she gave a nod. "I guess so."

"I know you're disappointed but this is for the best."

"I get it, Tikki. I just really wanted it to work." With a dejected slump to her shoulders she closed her bag and walked out of the classroom.

Alya was still standing at the top of the steps but now with a crowd gathering as she replayed her recording. As Marinette made her way towards her Adrien stepped across her path. "Hey," he said as he adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder. "Ladybug was pretty awesome out there."

She nodded but kept her eyes on her toes. "Another akuma defeated."

"Yeah, um, did you… actually it's stupid. She would have been in a hurry to leave so there's no way she would have had a chance to talk to you."

Marinette blinked, here was the opportunity to Tikki was suggesting. She grabbed the turned-up cuff on his sleeve to stop the boy from leaving. "Actually, she spotted me on her way to the akuma fight. She said she needed to see you again tonight."

Adrien's chest puffed up and the goofy smirk returned to his face. "Well isn't it fortunate that I'll be home."

* * *

 **Will it be fortunate? Will Ladybug push Adrien away, find out next chapter!**

 **Thanks again for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

All day Marinette mulled over the advice Tikki had given her. Maybe she should have taken more time to think it over before organising another date with Adrien. But the opportunity had been right there and she'd thought acting out now was better than prolonging the inevitable. So why did she feel such a sense of dismay? She already knew the answer, because she hated the idea of pushing Adrien away.

Now as she stood as Ladybug, leaning on a brick chimney some distance away from the Agreste mansion, she hesitated in going any further. Maybe she could simply stand him up and take more time to think this over. Deep down she knew Tikki was right. It would be less complicated if she dated Adrien as Marinette, but the problem lay in the fact that Adrien had shown very little interest in her alter ego, at least when it came to romance.

To know that he was infatuated with Ladybug made her heart pound. At least there was one aspect of her he was attracted to. But would he be able to peel back the layer of her superhero persona and see the girl beneath? She was the same girl who sat behind him at school, who doted on him and often failed to complete whole sentences in his presence. Man, she needed to work on that. At least with the mask on she felt a boost of confidence that allowed her to communicate on a normal verbal scale.

Sighing deeply, she knew what she had to do. With a mental push she forced herself forward, ignoring the biting sting of the inevitable. Maybe she could give him a long kiss goodbye before she broke his heart. As she got closer she could hear the soft notes of the piano being played and as his window came into view she spied the boy making that sweet music.

If Adrien was aware of her presence he didn't react to it. Instead he continued to play, seemingly caught up in the melody of the piece he was playing. Ladybug dropped to a crouch to listen. Her eyes scanned the room in search of his piano teacher or any other visitors, but the boy was alone. He'd left his window open in invitation to her and a small smile crept on her face with that knowledge.

As Adrien wrapped up the final notes his head turned and their eyes met. Oh yes, he had sensed her and her pulse sped up at the thought. A broad smile broke out on his face and he crooked his finger at her then he began playing something else. Sucking in a deep breath to steady herself, Ladybug crossed the final space that separated them and landed on his window sill.

The music flawlessly continued and Ladybug was surprised to see that Adrien wasn't even looking at the sheet music, he was intently watching her. His green eyes roved over her and locked on her blue eyes as he continued to play. It was then that she realised he was showing off to her, as a playful smirk spread across his face.

Deciding to play up to his cheekiness, Ladybug sashayed over to the piano to stand directly opposite him. She rested her elbows on the ebony instrument and cradled her chin in her hands as she continued watching him. She noticed the way his chest heaved slightly as his breathing quickened at her nearness and there was a slight delay in his change of key.

As she studied him she lifted her pinkie finger to her lips and held the tip between her teeth. This time Adrien did hit a wrong note and she giggled. "Oops, did I break your concentration?"

The blonde stood from his piano stool, leaning across the keys to reduce the distance between them. "I think you know full well what you're doing."

She smiled at him with her pinkie finger still between her teeth and shrugged, "Maybe."

Adrien cradled his own chin in his hand as he leaned in. "There's no maybe about it, you're teasing me."

The smouldering look was back again, and he was so close that her eyes wandered to his lips of their own accord. Apparently that was all the encouragement Adrien needed, as he was suddenly in motion and his mouth crashed against hers.

Ladybug dropped her hands in stunned surprise. Her fingers curled around the piano top as Adrien almost pulled himself over the instrument to get to her. As his knee hit the keys she jumped back in fright. She immediately covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her at the startled look of disappointment on Adrien's face.

Only then did it dawn on Ladybug how much Adrien wanted her. She half expected him to climb the rest of the way over the piano and drop down in front of her. But he didn't, instead he dipped his head, drew a long calming breath and then dropped back down.

As he did so her eyes lowered to the floor and she held her hands together at her back. Ladybug was getting distracted from what she came to do. As she continued to study the floor a pair of orange shoes stepped into her field of vision. Then his index finger hooked under her chin, lifting her face to his. "Have you gone all shy on me?"

Here was the sweet side of Adrien that always made her flustered. His thumb gently stroked her jaw as he waited for her answer. That motion alone almost obliterated her thoughts. Somehow she managed to push out a sentence. "Adrien, I've been thinking about us."

"Us, I like the sound of that."

"That's just the thing. I don't think a relationship between us would work."

He swallowed but continued caressing her face. "Why do you think that?"

"It would be too complicated. It's already hard enough keeping my identity a secret when I'm not Ladybug. To have the added burden of hiding a relationship would only make things harder, especially when my friends start asking questions that are awkward to answer."

Adrien's thumb stilled on her jaw as he replied, "I understand what you're saying but I think we could work through this."

"You think you understand, but you don't really." She placed her gloved hand over his and gently removed it from her face. How much did she dare tell him?

"That's where you're wrong." His fingers turned in her hand, lacing through hers. "I fully comprehend what would be involved in concealing this kind of secret." Coarseness entered his voice as he added, "I have a fairly large secret of my own."

That got her attention. What kind of secret could Adrien be hiding? A lopsided smile tugged at his lips as he pushed a tendril of her hair behind her ear. At her silence he spoke again, "Don't you want to know what it is?"

"If I asked it wouldn't be a secret."

"I suppose not, but I'm trying to show you that I'm willing to share everything with you."

At that she felt her resolve starting to crumble. How could she push him away when he was so determined to make it work? She looked down at their joined hands, one gloved and one bare. Tikki was right. She shouldn't get involved with someone unless it was outside the suit. Chat Noir was the only exception to that rule and she had no intention of going there.

Still she couldn't resist trailing her fingers through his hair and down his cheek. "I'm really sorry Adrien, but I can't see you anymore."

Suddenly his hand was at her nape and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His mouth working furiously against hers in an attempt to change her mind, and she had to admit it just might work. Her hands came to rest on his chest, but she wasn't sure whether or not it was to push him away or to get closer. Adrien didn't slow down, one of his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close, while the other hand continued to rise from her nape and into her hair.

Ladybug's hands slid their way to his shoulders and draped around him as she kissed him back. This only incited him more, to the point he was backing her across the room with so much vigour that when her legs bumped against to the edge of his bed she fell backwards onto the mattress. Adrien followed her down, bracing his arms on either side of her as he attempted to continue. But the shock of lying beneath him so unexpectedly was the wake-up call Ladybug needed.

"Adrien stop."

Dazed green eyes cleared as he blinked at her, coming up from the lust induced fever that had taken him over. A heavy blush filled his cheeks. "Sorry, I got a little carried away."

"That's an understatement."

Somehow his blush managed to grow even darker. "What can I say? It's you."

Ladybug's heart was thumping so hard she felt like it would burst. Looking up at him she had to wonder why he couldn't feel this way about her outside the mask. What was it about Ladybug that had him so enthralled? What did she lack as Mariette? Why didn't he want the regular girl as fiercely? With that sobering thought she ducked under his arm and made her way to the window.

"Ladybug, wait!"

She paused to look over her shoulder. Adrien was hurrying after her. "I can understand your hesitation, but please don't end this before it's even started. I want to be with you so badly. Can you take some time to really consider things before you push me away?"

Ladybug turned back to the window. "As much as I'd like to be in a relationship with you too, I can't do it like this." She hopped up to the window sill and gazed down at him. "I'm not saying a relationship with you is out of the question, it's just that it would have to be with my alter ego."

Adrien's jaw dropped. "Does that mean you're going to tell me who you are?"

"No, but maybe you can figure it out on your own." With that she tossed her yoyo, glanced back at the stunned look on Adrien's face, and made her way home.

* * *

 **And Ladybug was supposed to be making things less complicated, oh well. On to the fun and games... see you next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

"Why did I say that?" Ladybug murmured under her breath as she bounded across the skyline. Her feelings were so muddled. She wanted to be with Adrien but she also knew she couldn't do it as Ladybug. She still couldn't believe she'd suggested he try to figure out her real identity. Tikki would be furious. Not that it was likely for Adrien to work it out. While he was in her everyday life, it wasn't all that often that he saw Ladybug.

She slowed her ascent when she felt a prickling at the back of her neck. At first, she thought it was due to her impromptu challenge to Adrien. But no, it was something else, she was being followed. Landing on a parapet, the heroine of Paris stood poised for trouble when she saw the familiar black figure of Chat Noir.

Shaking her head at her own suspicion, she rested her knuckles against her hips as she waited for her partner. "So, what brings you out tonight?"

Chat Noir threw her a roguish smile as he leant on the end of his staff. "I was looking for you."

"Really, why's that?"

The exposed skin on Chat's face turned pink. "Well, um, I just wanted to check you were okay after the akuma attack today."

"As you can see I'm fine."

A strange look passed over her partner's face as he mumbled beyond her hearing, "Yes you are fine."

Her brow crinkled. "Is something wrong, Chat?"

"No, no, nothing at all. I'm good." Oddly enough he was looking everywhere except at her.

It wasn't like her partner to be so on edge. As she continued to study him she noted the way his head was bobbing about like a nervous pigeon. "Chat, are you sure you're okay?"

His movements stilled as he stared at the end of his staff between his hands. "You told me once that there was a boy you like. I wondered how things were progressing on that front."

Of all the things he could have said, Ladybug hadn't expected that. With a sigh she answered, "In a word, complicated."

She could have sworn she saw the corner of his lips pull upward briefly. Then his head turned as he looked at her directly. "Does that mean you'd consider dating me?"

"I said it was complicated, not impossible."

Chat Noir laughed at that. "So, what's the problem?"

"I made it complicated."

"How is that?"

"I found out he was attracted to me in the mask. The problem is he doesn't see me that way out of it. Then in my current form, I stupidly suggested he should try and work out who I really am. Not one of my most brilliant moments."

Astonishment laced Chat Noir's response, "Let me get this straight, he knows both sides of you?"

Crossing her arms, she gave a nod. "Yeah, but he doesn't know it."

Chat Noir was giving her a long look. "What are you like out of the mask?"

Ladybug eyed him for a long moment before conceding. "Clumsy and inarticulate, especially around him. I bet you'd get a chuckle out of everyday me."

"I would never laugh at you, milady."

"Said like the true charmer that you are, Chat Noir."

"I know you'd be surprised by the real me," he said as he dropped down to sit, swaying a leg over the side of the building.

She followed his example and sat on the parapet opposite. "Why is that?"

"I'm not the outrageous flirt you think I am, at least not with anyone else."

Ladybug couldn't help but giggle. "Chat, please don't tell me you're about to profess your undying love."

He looked flabbergasted by her comment. "Would it be so bad if I was?"

She swung the toe of her shoe across to tap his. "I don't know, Chat. I was just trying to stir you up."

"If you say so, I don't think you realise how deeply your words affect me at times."

"I'm sorry, Chat. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

He waved her off, "I know. Let's go back to this mystery guy of yours. Do you want him to find out who you are?"

"Yes and no. It's kind of disappointing that I've turned his head as Ladybug but not as… myself. It makes me wonder if he'll be disappointed if he discovers who is really behind the mask." She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Chat Noir stared at her as he gathered his thoughts. "I don't think you could disappoint anyone, milady. Besides, think of it from his point of view, he might never know that the girl outside the mask was right under his nose."

"I suppose that's a possibly."

"You are under his nose, right?"

A small smile tugged at her lips. "I'll say this much, we go to the same school."

Feline eyes scrutinised her face to the point that she looked away. Chat's voice was quiet as he spoke. "Do you ever wonder if you've walked by me without my mask on?"

"To be honest, I don't really think too hard about that. Our identities need to remain secret. I really shouldn't have encouraged him to snoop into mine."

"Ladybug, would it make you feel better if I told you who I am?"

She shook her head. "Let's avoid anything drastic."

Chat Noir was suddenly very quiet. His gaze was fixed on the horizon as she turned to look at him. Then his voice croaked, "Nothing drastic."

Ladybug sat back in surprise. "Sorry, Chat. What did you say?"

His eyes darted sheepishly to hers. "It doesn't matter." He quickly rose to his feet. "I suppose I should get home, being a school night and all."

"Okay, I suppose it is getting late."

"Yeah, well, good luck with your mystery guy."

"Thanks Chat, until next time."

* * *

While the akuma attack the previous day had saved Marinette from the meddling of Alya, the following day meant the lull was over. As soon as she stepped foot into the school, her best friend was barrelling towards her with a look of determination in her eyes.

"You're not going to believe it," Alya declared as she hooked her arm through Marinette's and dragged her along. "Ladybug rejected Adrien."

The girl blinked for a moment in confusion, "Huh?" How did Alya find out?

"I know right, what a shocker. I must say that Adrien seems to be taking it pretty well. Nino thought he'd be wailing but instead he just has this baffled expression on his face."

Marinette peered over Alya's shoulder as she spotted the boys deep in conversation. She'd expected a slump to Adrien's shoulders but instead there was a steely resolve in his eyes that made her shiver. It reminded her of his determination the night before. There was nothing about him that suggested he was a moping mess, instead he seemed to be surveying the female students with his gaze. The boy was on a mission and she was the only one who knew what it was.

As if sensing her appraisal, those eyes met hers and a warm smile spread across Adrien's face and he gave a friendly wave. Not a hint of suspicion flickered in his green peepers, he was oblivious as usual. As she suspected, the chances of him working out who lay behind Ladybug's mask were pretty slim. She knew she should be relieved by that, especially after the lecture she'd gotten from Tikki, but the thought had her heart feeling heavy. Would Adrien Agreste ever figure out the girl he was longing for was right under his nose?

* * *

 **Given that Adrien has got more clues to Ladybug's identity than Marinette is aware of, I think he has an increased chance of identifying his lady... until next chapter! Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter Nine_

All through the morning classes, anxiety had made a home in Marinette's belly. It sat there coiled and tightening, growing steadily worse as she spied Adrien again at lunch break. The boy was busy conversing with Nino, his hand regularly threading through his own hair as he frowned. She was so caught up in staring that she didn't notice Alya falling into step beside her. "Those two seem to be awfully serious."

The girl nearly jumped out of her skin. "Alya! You gave me a fright."

A knowing smirk graced her best friend's face. "You do tend to have tunnel vision when Adrien is involved."

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Not sure, but Adrien keeps playing with his hair."

"He seems a bit edgy, he keeps looking around. Maybe word is starting to spread that he got ditched by his mystery girl."

Marinette tilted her head slightly as she watched him, Alya was right about his mannerisms. But as far as she was aware, only the four of them knew about Adrien's secret dates with Ladybug. It was then that she noticed his attention only strayed whenever girls with dark hair neared them. The ghost of a smirk threatened to spread across her lips, he was searching for Ladybug. To Alya she replied, "Maybe he's looking for someone."

"Well we can guess all we want, girl, but the best way to find out is to go over there." Before Marinette could respond, Alya hooked her elbow and dragged her to see the boys.

Again, Adrien's head turned as he spied another dark-haired girl but his expression soften with a smile as he recognised his friends. "Hey Alya, Marinette."

Alya grinned as she placed a hand on her hip. "You guys were looking awfully serious, is there a scoop here I need to know about?"

Nino and Adrien glanced at each other and back to Alya. Marinette noticed that the blonde's cheeks were now rather pink as he ducked his head. He appeared uncomfortable as his lips pulled away from his teeth and his nose crinkled, "Ladybug made it clear last night that things weren't going to work between us. So, um, she put an end to meeting up."

"No way!" Alya gasped as she attempted to cover the fact she already knew. This was followed by a subtle elbow of encouragement to the ribs of her best friend, but instead it threw Marinette's balance off.

Recovering with a hand to the brick wall, the girl gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, Marinette. Please don't feel like it is. Besides things tend to work out for the best in the long run."

"Dude, you're much more positive than I thought you'd be. I half expected you to be sulking for the rest of the week." Nino added.

The boy shrugged as he peered passed his friends. "I have a feeling that the right girl for me just needs finding."

Alya eyed Marinette with a barely supressed grin. "That girl maybe closer than you think."

Adrien's eyes darted back. "What are you suggesting, Alya?"

She looked at her boyfriend. "Sometimes the circumstances need to be right before you can really see the person you're meant to be with." Her eyes shifted to Marinette as she finished speaking.

The blonde didn't pick up on the subtle hint. Instead he caressed his chin with his fingertips as he looked skyward. "You could be right."

Marinette wanted to poke Adrien's chest with her finger to propel him from his oblivion. As she's assumed, he wasn't even considering her as a candidate of his search. She'd been right in thinking that it was unlikely he'd link Ladybug to her.

Twirling the strand of hair beside her ear, the girl longed to throw him a clue but she really didn't want another ear bashing from Tikki. Her kwami had been rather unimpressed with her decision in prompting Adrien to try and work out her identity. But at the same time, she hadn't exactly forbidden it either. The more Marinette thought about it, the stranger Tikki's behaviour had been. One minute she'd been warning her of the peril of letting someone know her identity, the next she seemed almost okay with it. Weird.

* * *

Over the next four days Marinette watched as Adrien singled out various dark-haired girls and showered them with attention. The boy was relentless in his questioning which didn't seem to bother many of the recipients of said attention. One by one he gently cast them away, with a tick of frustration growing more prominent in his cheek. It was kind of endearing to see him so worked up but at the same time she was despondent that he hadn't considered her as a possibility.

After lunch the niggle to give him a clue was festering away. Marinette glanced into her open handbag to see Tikki's eyes watching her. Nope, no clues, not if she wanted to avoid another lecture. So, what could she do? Twice Adrien had seemed convinced he'd found the right girl, hanging off their every word until something made him realise he was wrong.

It was like a dark cloud was looming over his blonde head. As he sat at a table in the library his fingers drummed a rhythm that was steadily getting faster as if reflecting his irritation. With a mood like that he was sure to attract an akuma. What could she do to drag him out of his funk?

She pulled a hardcover book from a shelf, trying to look busy while she considered the possibilities. What made Adrien happy? A number of options flittered through her mind, and then it happened, a purple butterfly headed towards her crush. His head was down as he stared blankly at his book and she had an idea. The boy had his back to her and she quickly snuck behind him to place her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she whispered seductively in his ear while allowing her lips to brush against his skin.

"Ladybug?" he gasped as his shoulders straightened.

"There's an akuma in the room and I think it's after you. Shake off that funk, Agreste." She pressed a gentle kiss at his temple and he sucked in a sharp breath.

"My mood has improved drastically."

Her eyebrow quirked at that comment. "Good to hear."

Adrien's hands lifted to cover hers, his fingers working between hers and she realised he was prying them apart so he could see. She remained directly behind him. "The akuma is retreating. I need to follow it, so close your eyes."

Under her palm she felt a muscle tighten in his cheek. "Okay."

As soon as his hands dropped from hers she pulled away, backing up slowly to make sure he didn't turn. As soon as she was parallel to the closest bookcase she ducked behind it and quickened her pace, winding her way through the rows before making her way to the exit. As she got to the door she glanced back at the table where Adrien was sitting and their eyes met. "Act natural," she muttered to herself with stiff lips. She gave him a quick wave and stepped outside.

* * *

 **Is Adrien still oblivious or is he starting to put the pieces together? Find out more next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

The metallic thumps of Marinette's shoes dancing down the stairs was almost at an end when a second set of thumps sounded from higher up. A cold droplet of sweat trickled down her spine. As her feet hit the ground she rotated her head slowly to see who it was descending. Blue eyes met determined green, and she swallowed. Now was not the time for Adrien to put the pieces together, there was an akuma currently seeking a victim. She needed to give him a reason for her sudden departure. "Did you forget your library book too?"

The rhythm of his footsteps slowed until he came to a stop beside her. His searching gaze was fixed on her face as he began to fiddle with his ring. "Um, yeah."

Now what could she do? The most obvious place for their library books to be was either in the locker room or at home. Unfortunately, the akuma had headed in the direction of the locker room. "I think my book is in there." Forcing a smile, the girl stepped into motion. Adrien was quick to match her pace as he walked alongside her. Having him so near meant she couldn't seek the akuma without alerting him to her secret.

Sneaking a glance at the sky, she realised the purple butterfly had disappeared and she had to hide her frustration. No doubt it was searching for a substitute victim after Adrien's negative emotions had dissipated. The pair entered the locker room together. She assumed her crush would peel off to his own locker but was surprised to see he was still by her side as she swung open the door. "Is something wrong?"

Adrien was staring at her still, and she jumped as his hand suddenly covered hers while she held onto the locker handle. He stepped closer to her and his voice was thick with emotion as he said her name.

"Y-yes," she stuttered in answer as her mouth tried to communicate in some intelligible fashion while her brain shorted at Adrien's touch.

"Are you, are you…" his lips pinched together and uncertainty lined his brow. "Have you found your book?"

Marinette had been mesmerised by his eyes and it took a moment for his words to filter through when she was free of his gaze. "I, uh…" she made a mediocre attempt to search her locker, knowing full well that there was no book inside. "…m-must have left it at home."

As she turned back to him their heads almost collided due to his closeness. Adrien sheepishly rubbed his neck and stepped back. "Sorry, I thought I might have _spotted_ it."

She blinked slowly at the way he'd enunciated 'spotted' since it had been said in a way to draw attention. "Not there," she managed to say. Suddenly the akuma alarm sounded. Marinette stared at Adrien and he stared right back at her. "We should get out of here," she prompted.

He nodded but didn't move. With his hand still over hers, Marinette shut her locker and reluctantly moved away from Adrien. The heavy clunk of the closing door seemed to jolt the blonde out of his daze and he finally stepped away. "Right, going."

It dawned on Marinette that the safest place to transform would be at home. She raced into the mass of students making their way to the front exit. Not once did she turn to look for Adrien, instead she dashed directly for home. Safely in the alcove that covered her home's private entry, Marinette did a quick scan of the area and transformed.

Shouts for help were usually the easiest way to locate an akuma and this case was no different. Ladybug made her way from building to building, following the noise until she found the source. The akuma victim was easy to spot, his skin, hair and clothing were all shades of light blue. But it was the water jetting from his hands that cemented the fact that this was the person causing trouble.

A quiet thud turned her head, Chat Noir had landed beside her. He gave her an easy smile as he cocked his head towards the akuma. "What do you think this one will be called?"

Ladybug was mid-shrug when the akuma shouted to the streets. "I am Washaway! No longer will I sully my hands in fixing your plumbing, instead you will be going down the drain!"

"Wow, why didn't Hawkmoth just call him Dark Plumber."

"Maybe he's reserved that one for another time." Ladybug rose up and scanned Washaway. "There's nothing that stands out as the akumatised object."

Chat Noir extended his staff. "Looks like it's time to get up close and personal, bugaboo."

Ladybug raised her hand to caution her partner but as usual Chat Noir rushed headlong into battle. Pulling her yoyo from her hip, she considered rolling her eyes at him but he was acting normal this time, so she followed.

Chat Noir dropped to the ground first, spinning his staff into a makeshift shield. As expected Washaway shot a blast of water at the boy. With the akuma distracted, Ladybug tossed her yoyo with the intention of entangling Washaway in the string, but as she pulled it tight it simply slipped through his body. "He's entirely made up of water!" she shouted in warning.

"What?" Chat Noir replied with disbelief. As if to test the theory he swung his staff at Washaway and watched as it slid through the akuma's body leaving him unharmed. Completely stunned, Chat Noir left himself wide open for retaliation, and was hit with a blast of cold water that hurled him several metres.

With her partner down, Ladybug went into action, but every attack was thwarted by the inability to actually do any damage. A kick's momentum was slowed as her foot dragged through his watery form, a punch softened as the water sloshed and reformed into a body part. Grabbing for Washaway's arm was just as futile, she couldn't normally hold water in her hands in such a way, nor could she with the akuma.

Seeing her desperate struggle, Chat Noir raced towards them as he called out, "Cataclysm!" He charged at Washaway with his powered hand open, ready to make contact. But at the last moment Washaway's form split into two waterbodies and Chat tumbled forward. Before he could hit the ground, the water shifted to catch him and his face remained submerged within Washaway's form. Somehow Chat Noir had reacted quickly enough to close his right fist prior to it touching anything.

Ladybug's yoyo twisted around his left wrist as she attempted to yank him free of Washaway, but each tug was fruitless. Washaway simply moved with Chat Noir and already her partner's face was turning blue. She shouted for her lucky charm and a handheld fire extinguisher dropped into her grasp. At first, she looked dumbfounded as there was no fire. Then as she looked up she realised what it was for.

Having no time to waste, Ladybug immediately sprayed the akuma with the fire extinguisher and watched as the water congealed. Dropping the extinguished, she reached for Chat Noir's right hand and placed it on the foam. It instantly turned to ash and the purple butterfly immerged. Ladybug ignored it for the moment and yanked her partner free of the ash. Chat Noir gasped and his mouth opened fully as he urgently sucked in air. With her partner out of immediate danger she cleansed the akuma and tossed the chunky lucky charm into the air.

The moment it left her hands she dashed to Chat Noir and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Are you alright?"

He nodded his head against the side of hers as the magical ladybugs surrounded them and restored the damage. Chat Noir's panting began to decrease. "I'm okay now, thanks to you."

She pulled back to look at him but still held his arms. Tears threatened to fall from her lashes. "You scared the heck out of me."

Chat Noir's face was a mix of astonishment and awe. "I guess that means I'm more than just a pretty face."

Ladybug rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Trust you to make light of a situation like this. You could have died."

A gloved hand cupped her cheek as Chat Noir turned serious. "I know, LB. Yet you managed to save me." His miraculous chirped in warning.

"You better go, you used your powers well before mine."

A crooked smile spread across his face. "There's something I need to do first." As she opened her mouth to reply, Chat Noir's hand slid from her cheek to her nape and his lips met hers in an avid kiss. She didn't have time to react as he pulled away too quickly and smirked at her stunned face. "Until next time, milady."

* * *

 **Oh dear, Chat Noir may have caused his lady a serious** **conundrum. What's a girl to do?**

 **Find out next chapter! Thanks for reading! And I love getting reviews too ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

Ladybug was frozen in shock. Chat Noir had kissed her. And it wasn't a chaste peck on the cheek. No, Chat Noir had kissed her on the mouth with a passion that rivalled Adrien's. What the heck? Why were her earrings beeping? Oh yeah, that's right, akuma defeated. Ladybug mentally shook herself and her glazed eyes refocused. People were staring at her with knowing grins and her face turned scarlet.

Her gaze shifted to the akuma victim who was being patted on the back reassuringly by a couple of bystanders. That was meant to be her job. But Chat Noir's kiss had completely messed with her brain. Chat Noir was a flirt, a harmless flirt who generally didn't push too hard against her boundaries. Now though, he'd smashed through that divide with a brashness she didn't know how to process.

She looked at the yoyo in her hand as she neared the buildings, then someone called her name. Lifting her head, she spied Alya with phone in hand, having clearly recorded the whole exchange. Oh no. "Hey Ladybug, is it finally official? Are you and Chat Noir a couple?"

"A couple?" she freaked. "No, no. He almost died, I'm not sure what that was."

Alya's smirk suggested she thought otherwise. "That kiss looked pretty hot. I think Chat Noir's intentions are pretty obvious."

Ladybug giggled nervously. "He's a flirt. He always has been." Her earring chirped again. "Look I've got to go." She backed away as she waved, awkward smile plastered in place.

Panic set in. What would Adrien think? No doubt Alya would be uploading that video if she hadn't already been streaming live. Good grief, why did Chat Noir have to choose now to display his affection so publicly? Why had he presumed it was okay to kiss her? She'd only hugged him.

Her mind turned over the event. Was it just an impulse from Chat due to a near death experience? Ladybug's aggravation cooled as she recalled her partner's distressed face during the akuma attack. She could have lost him today if she hadn't acted so quickly. Yet part of her remained annoyed at his audacity. What would she say to him when they next met?

Locked in a deluge of conflicting thoughts, Ladybug was relieved when she caught sight of her home. But her balcony wasn't near enough, her earrings gave their final warning and she dropped to an archway nearby and transformed back. Tikki hovered in front her face and Marinette immediately passed her a cookie. "Why did he kiss me?"

The kwami's mellow blue eyes studied her with a warmth touched with amusement. "It was a moment of immense emotion. You saved Chat's life and you expressed your fondness for him in a physical way. I'm guessing he thought it the opportunity to reciprocate."

"But I hugged him, where would he get the idea that it was okay to kiss me?"

Tikki took a nibble of her biscuit then countered. "What concerns you more, the fact that he kissed you or the way that he kissed you?"

Marinette's eyes widened. "Does it matter? Chat Noir kissed me as Ladybug. While I've been kissing Adrien in the same form. Gosh this is a mess." Tossing her head in frustration, she lowered her face to her hands. "What's Adrien going to think? Alya recorded the whole thing."

"You could go and see him. Talk it over and explain."

The girl looked up from her hands and gave her kwami an unimpressed stare. "I'm not supposed to be seeing Adrien as Ladybug."

"You've got to go back to school. Discuss it with him as Marinette."

The girl's cheeks flushed and her jaw tensed. "I need time to think first."

Tikki shrugged. "Do what you need to do. But if you need to go back to class, I'd suggest you get there sooner rather than later. Marinette nodded and put her head down in determination as she strode back to school.

Confusion reigned supreme in Marinette's mind. With her attention focussed elsewhere, the girl didn't notice how close she was to the first step in their classroom. The toe of her shoe caught the edge and she floundered forward, waving her arms like a chicken desperate to fly. Gravity appeared to have won the battle until a strong hand caught her arm, hoisting her away from a painful landing.

That helping hand had come from her right, from the first row which meant one thing. It was Adrien's hand holding her arm. Heat flooded her cheeks as she lifted her eyes to his. "A-Adrien, I-I, thanks, s-so clumsy," she stammered.

Blonde eyebrows shot up and his green eyes widened. "Clumsy and inarticulate," he mumbled under his breath as he continued to stare at her, his expression slowly turning smug. The grip on her arm tightened as he pulled her closer. His eyes bobbed over her face and his free hand cupped her cheek. For a moment Marinette forgot where she was and stared back. Then Adrien leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I found you."

Marinette stopped breathing as she stared at Adrien's shoulder. He'd worked it out, already! How was that even possible? Wait, he'd said clumsy and inarticulate…

Chloe's clipped voice broke through the fog. "Would you hurry up and move already, some us want to take our seats."

Marinette straightened up as Adrien dropped his hand. But it didn't fall completely away from her, the tips of his fingers trailed down her arm and over her hand. As she sat down at her desk she noticed that his eyes were glued to her and he seemed awestruck. Adrien didn't normally look at her that way, at least when she was out of the mask. Heck he even seemed annoyed when it was time to turn around and start the lesson.

Being seated behind Adrien meant Marinette noticed every time he peered over his shoulder and for the remainder of the afternoon he did it a lot. Tikki was going to kill her. She'd never thought in a million years that the boy would work out she was Ladybug.

Alya gave her a nudge with her elbow and passed a note. _Someone seems awfully interested in you today. Maybe your plan worked or maybe he saw the Ladyblog._

Marinette's face burned and her hand shook as she wrote, playing dumb. _What's on the Ladyblog?_

A tiny squeal escaped Alya's lips before she could clamp them. She scribbled furiously. _Ladybug saved Chat Noir's life and then he kissed her. It was epic!_

Adrien was eyeing them over his shoulder and she saw a look of mischief in his gaze before he turned away. She swallowed and replied to Alya. _Wow, that was unexpected._

 _I know! I totally think they'll be an official couple before we know it. Which means Adrien is a free agent ;)_

Marinette stared at the note. To Alya everything was peachy, and while her best friend was aware that Ladybug had been pursued by two different boys, she had no clue that Marinette was the one under the mask. If she wanted to date Adrien, it meant she had to reject Chat Noir. Her stomach felt like it flipped over. _That may be the case but it doesn't mean he's interested in me._

A quiet chuckle came from Alya as her pen scratched across the paper. _I just caught him looking at you and now he's blushing._

Discreetly glancing up at the boy before her, Marinette spied the faint flush in the glimpse she caught of his profile. His hand quickly lifted as he fingered his hair. _Good grief, he does appear to be flustered._ Was it wrong that it made her excited?

 _Maybe you should linger after class. I have a feeling he'll stick around if you do._ It took everything she had not to squeal but she did beam at her best friend. Adrien was finally interested in her. But did she have the gumption to confirm to him that she really was Ladybug?

* * *

 **Adrien has definitely figured it out, will he reveal his own secret? Stay tuned... Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Twelve_

Marinette didn't pay a lot of attention in class as she was mulling over Alya's suggestion. Waiting around for Adrien after class did sound like the best option, although that didn't really help with the whole Chat Noir situation. But it wasn't like she could talk to the two boys at once. Besides it was pretty obvious that Adrien intended to catch her regardless of her plans.

Alya shot her a cheeky grin and subtly gave two thumbs up from beneath the desk, hiding them from the view of the boys sitting in front of them. As the bell rang Marinette hurried to pack up and was surprised to see that Adrien had in fact left. Disappointment sat heavily in her stomach as she departed but she found him waiting at the top of the steps.

"Marinette," he gushed as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning pink as his eyes darted between her face and his shoes.

"Adrien," she smiled in return, enjoying his awkwardness.

"I, um, have fencing lessons now but I'd really like to talk to you after. Would you like to stay and watch?"

The lump in her stomach turned to butterflies. "Uh, sure, yes. That sounds great."

He beamed at her and reached for her hand. "Come on, I'll show you where you can sit. Then I need to change." Adrien eagerly led her down the stairs and showed her to a bench before dashing into the locker room to change into his gear.

Marinette placed a hand over the lower half of her face in attempt to hide the wide grin she could no longer hold back. Adrien was into her, finally! She cracked open her handbag and met the eyes of her kwami. "He figured it out," she whispered.

Tikki's expression wasn't the one Marinette was expecting. There was no stern glare, if anything her kwami's eyes were sparkling. "That happened a lot quicker than expected."

"Yep," Marinette replied, puzzled by Tikki's mood. She didn't get the opportunity to speak further to her kwami as fencing students started rolling in for the lesson. Mr D'Argencourt strode in with his usual confidence and began setting up.

Adrien emerged from the locker room with his fencing mask open as he smiled at her. His attention was so firmly fixed on her that he didn't notice a fellow student bent down tying up his shoelace. Marinette opened her mouth and shot out a hand to point but it was too late, Adrien's knee connected with the student's side and over he went.

A deep blush stained her crush's face from hairline to chin as he picked himself up off the ground. He apologised profusely to the student he tripped over and gave her an awkward shrug. Marinette bit her bottom lip to stop herself from giggling. Adrien was acting just as clumsy around her as she usually was around him. Her own face grew warm as that thought sank in.

The students quickly got into position and at Mr D'Argencourt's instruction they began practising. Marinette watched as Adrien flipped down his mask and began sparring with another student. He was very quick but his opponent was pretty good too. As they continued to dance back and forth with their foils Marinette noticed that Adrien was adding some extra flair to his moves. Was he showing off for her?

Mr D'Argencourt noticed too. "Intimidating your opponent with your superior moves, Agreste?"

Marinette missed Adrien's response as her phone began to ring. Answering it quickly she realised she hadn't told her parents that she'd be late. Her mother's worried voice asked, "Where are you, Marinette?"

"Sorry Mum, Adrien invited me to watch him at fencing lessons this afternoon. I forgot to let you know."

An amused tone entered her mother's voice. "Ah, you do tend to be a bit absent minded when that boy is involved."

"Mum!" she growled into the phone, forgetting that no one else could hear.

"Calm down, sweetheart. You know I'm just teasing. But I'm guessing you forgot that we need you home because your father and I have some deliveries to make for a party tonight."

"I completely forgot." Marinette looked up and realised that she could no longer discern Adrien from the group of identically clad fencers. "When do you need me home?"

"Within the next half an hour. I'm sorry to tear you away from Adrien."

Marinette frowned, she really needed to talk to him. "It's alright. I'm not sure how long the lesson goes for but I'm assuming they'll have a break before then."

"Okay, see you when you get home."

"Thanks Mum." Marinette said her goodbyes and hung up.

It was another twenty minutes before the fencing students stopped for a break. Adrien flipped open his mask and jogged over. Marinette stood and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder. Her crush was panting as he stopped before her, his cheeks pink with exertion. "I've got a five-minute break before we get back into it," he told as he pushed his sweaty fringe from his eyes.

"I can't stay, I got a call from my parents. They've got a delivery to do this afternoon and need me to hang around the bakery until closing."

Disappointment lit his face. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stay."

"No, no. It's alright." He dropped his gaze to the handle of his foil while his gloved fingers circled the guard. "Will you be home later tonight?"

"I should be, why?"

His green eyes locked with hers. "I might be able to stop by. If you want me to?"

Marinette considered telling him that was a stupid question but decided to be polite. "I would," she grinned and almost turned into a puddle of blissful goo when Adrien smiled back with as much eagerness.

* * *

It was after 9pm and Marinette sat in her room, colouring in a sketch as she waited for Adrien. As she finished shading with pink she reached for her phone and sighed. No messages from Adrien. Outside the wind picked up and a light splattering of rain began to ting against her window. "Great, just great," she muttered to herself.

She was picking up a lavender coloured pencil when she heard a thud. Marinette's nose crinkled in bewilderment as she looked towards her skylight and she almost fell out of her chair when she caught sight of a pair of feline eyes looking back at her. Then he was lifting his fist to knock on the glass.

Marinette climbed up to her bed with growing irritation. Adrien was supposed to be visiting her not Chat Noir. To be honest she was rather baffled as to why the superhero was stopping by. It wasn't something he'd normally do.

Nerves began to set in as she unlocked her skylight window to let him in. While she wasn't currently in the mask, the memory of their last encounter was busy flashing through her mind. She decided to give him some sass. "Chat Noir, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The black clad hero dropped from the skylight to land softly on her bed. His eyes shone with playfulness and a touch of something she didn't want to acknowledge. How was it that he oozed flirtation without even saying a word? Then he spoke in a velvety tone, "Marinette, I need to tell you something."

* * *

 **Oh the intrigue, is there a reveal coming? I could tell you, but where's the fun in that? Stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Thirteen_

Marinette stared at Chat Noir in confusion, forgetting that they were sitting opposite each other on her bed. It was only when Chat shifted to cross his legs and began to fidget with the end of his tail that she was reminded of their location. "Do you want to talk downstairs?" she asked with a wave of her hand.

Chat Noir eagerly nodded his head and a few of the rain droplets that had been caught in his hair splattered on her bed. "Sorry," he said as he realised what he'd done. He attempted to wipe away them away but instead the claw on one of his fingers got caught on her quilt.

A giggle escaped Marinette as Chat Noir desperately tried to free himself without damaging the fabric. "Let me help you," she offered as she took hold of the offending finger and gently angled it away from where it had snagged. When she lifted her face to comment she was surprised by how close he was and then his eyes dropped to her lips and she jumped back. "All sorted," she grimaced as she backed away and escaped down to her room.

"Thanks," Chat said as he followed her. His lips pursed as he placed his hands at his back and eyed her like he was about to confess a terrible grievance. "Mariette, there's something you should know."

She studied him with curiosity, wondering why his tail was twitching so much. "Um, okay. What's up?"

His teeth grazed his bottom lip as his eyes locked with hers. "I know you're Ladybug."

Of all the things he could say, Marinette had not been prepared for that. For a second, she considered denying it but it felt wrong to do so. "H-how?" she started, mouth agape as she stared at him. "How did you figure it out?"

He stepped towards her but hesitated when she leaned away. "Your clues were enough to lead me to you."

Marinette couldn't look at him, her eyes were busy searching for Tikki. She didn't know how to deal with this. Sensing her discomfort, Chat Noir placed his hands on her shoulders and caught her gaze. "It's okay, Marinette. You don't need to be upset because you know me too. Plagg, claws in."

Realising what he was about to do, Marinette scrunched her eyelids closed as a green flash of magic shone in her room. "It's safer if I don't know!"

"Marinette," he coaxed as his grip tightened on her shoulders. "Look at me, Marinette."

"No," she said as she vigorously shook her head, keeping her eyes firmly shut.

Warm hands cupped her face and she knew he was close because she could feel his breath on her face. "Marinette, please. Look at me."

"No, it's better if I don't know. Hawkmoth could use it against us."

"I don't care. I know who you are, so you should know who I am." A heavy sigh came from him as she continued to keep her eyes closed. "Marinette, I said I'd come to see you tonight."

Her forehead lined with confusion. "What? No, you didn't."

"I did." He was awfully close. Suddenly she felt the side of his nose brush hers and her hands lifted to his chest, though she wasn't sure if she wanted to push him away or pull him closer. He shifted one hand into her hair as his cheek slid smoothly along hers. Then his lips whispered in her ear. "I'm-"

He was cut short by the sound of the trapdoor swinging open. The warmth of his skin left her face. Marinette turned her head and only opened her eyes to specifically look at the entrance to her room. Sabine's head popped up and turned to look between Marinette and her unmasked partner. "Hey sweetheart, I didn't hear Adrien come in. I was just going to let you know that your father and I will be heading to bed shortly. Although, now that we know your visitor is here we might just delay that for a while. Adrien, would you like something to eat?"

Marinette's hand shot out to grasp her desk because her legs were suddenly unsteady. Her wide eyes tracked across the room to land on the boy beside her. Sure enough, there stood Adrien Agreste with a faint blush high on his cheeks. "Thanks Mrs Dupain-Cheng but I'm still full from dinner."

"Okay then, I'll leave you in peace. How long are you intending to stay, Adrien?"

The blonde cut a look to Marinette, seeking confirmation that he was allowed to stay. She answered for him. "I-I think you mentioned you were able to hang around for an hour?"

Relief flooded his features. "Yeah, that's right. Is that okay, Mrs Dupain-Cheng?"

"Of course, Adrien."

Marinette pointed to her computer. "We'll be doing some gaming."

"Sure," her mother replied with a knowing look as she closed the trapdoor behind her and Marinette continued to stare at it for a few minutes, uncertain with how to proceed. Adrien was Chat Noir and Chat Noir was Adrien – what the heck!

Adrien stepped into her view. "Marinette," he said quietly as he tilted her chin up with his fingertips. "You seem surprised."

Her eyes raked over his handsome features. "You could s-say that."

"I thought you might have figured it out. After the kiss today." His blush grew darker.

The temptation to drop her chin was strong but his fingers prevented her from doing so. "Um, no, I had no idea."

His hand shifted and his fingers tentatively stroked her jaw. There was a coarseness to his voice as he spoke. "You said to me, as Ladybug, that there was a boy. I thought that maybe since you went on a date with me…" He looked away briefly, his eyebrows pulling together. "Is he still in the picture?"

Marinette took a moment to respond, she'd been mesmerised by the caress of his hand and the vulnerability in his eyes. It took her a moment to process what he was saying. When she did, she turned and reached to her desk, retrieving a picture frame from the drawer that she'd purposefully hidden in case he'd visited. She held it photo-side to her chest with trembling hands and returned to stand before Adrien. He looked at her curiously, the muscle in his cheek pulling tight as she turned the frame around. Then his eyes widened as he recognised that she held a framed picture of him.

Adrien's head snapped up, his eyes wide with wonder as his free hand lifted to cup her cheek. "It was me? All along?"

With a crooked smile, Marinette nodded as she held his photo to her chest. "It's always been you."

An astonished laugh escaped him and he shook his head as if needing to make sure what he'd heard was correct. "So that's why you set me up on a date with Ladybug."

"Yeah," she sighed. Then added, "And I've been wanting to date you for a very long time."

Adrien grinned at her. "Well then, isn't it lucky that the feeling is mutual."

Before Marinette could make further comment, Adrien's lips captured hers. He kissed her slowly at first, his mouth moving over hers with a tender passion that slowly built as she laced her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. The photo frame in her hands was forgotten but it didn't make it to the floor. It was wedged between them as their kissing became or amorous. Adrien dropped a hand to the small of her back, pressing her even closer as his tongue entered her mouth. At that moment, Marinette melted into him, sinking her fingers into his hair to tilt his head slightly so she could thoroughly kiss him back.

Eventually the photo frame made things too uncomfortable and the pair parted for air. Adrien chuckled as he removed the object that had been pressed between their bodies. "So how long have you had this?"

"Um… a little while." Marinette grimaced as she toed the floor with her shoe.

He placed the photo frame on her desk and took her hand, leaning in to whisper. "I have a whole album of Ladybug photos."

"What!" she squeaked, feeling slightly better.

Adrien placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Is that weird?"

"No! Not at all," Marinette reassured him with hands raised to try and ensure that he didn't run off. "I totally get it."

"So, um, since I figured out who lies behind the mask, does that mean we can date now?"

Marinette's eyes bulged to the point she wondered if they were about to fall out of her head. "You want to date me?"

"Well, yes." He said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Sounds great to me." A sly grin spread across her face. "What do we tell Nino and Alya?"

* * *

 **How's that for a reveal? ;) Now I'm off to plot the next chapter which may or may not be the last one. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned...**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter Fourteen_

If joy actually gave one the ability to float, Marinette was pretty sure she'd be bumping against the ceiling like a helium balloon. It was incredible to think that Adrien Agreste had been under the mask and by her side for so long. That boy who had flirted with her whenever they'd been together was actually her crush. And now he was in her bedroom, bestowing an amazing smoulder upon her which made her wonder if she'd combust from the intensity.

His current expression was kind to frying her brain. He edged closer and brushed his fingertips along her jawline. "What do _you_ want to tell Nino and Alya?"

It took a moment for her brain to register his words and realise that he was repeating back her own question. "I just asked you that. Why are you throwing it back at me?"

Adrien's eyes wandered over her face. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to make it official straight away, given that Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a very public kiss earlier today. I thought it might be a little too coincidental if we're suddenly together too."

"But you told them that you weren't with Ladybug." She pointed out as she realised he'd somehow backed her up against her desk.

Cocking his head to the side, Adrien leaned closer. "That I did, although it seems you made a liar out of me. I thought you hated liars, milady."

"You're not really lying outside the mask. It's just stretching the truth somewhat."

Adrien's hands came to rest on the sides of the desk, caging her in. "I guess we've both been doing that for some time now. But I need to know, when we're in the masks are you going to keep pushing me away?"

To think that she had been unknowingly pushing away Adrien Agreste for their entire partnership made her insides twist. It was ironic that the boy she had longed for was the same one she'd constantly rejected. She would never look at Chat Noir the same way again. To think it was Adrien jumping into the fray with her, time and time again. Coming to her defence and fighting side by side made her quiver. She lifted her hand and found herself drawing the outline of his missing mask with her finger. "It's so surreal."

"Tell me about it." As she looked into Adrien's eyes she realised his pupils had dilated. His voice took on a pleading note as he whispered, "Please say that you won't push me away."

How could she refuse? This was Adrien and he had no idea how much he meant to her. Did she dare tell him? Part of her wanted to but another part was wary of the newness of the situation. Her finger stilled on his face and she cupped his cheek. "I'm not going to push you away, not anymore."

A deep sigh escaped him and he briefly closed his eyes in an expression of relief. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Her fingers hooked around the edge of his jaw causing her fingertips to brush his earlobe. "Adrien," she said as she drew him closer. "If I'd known it was you, I'd never have pushed you away in the first place." Then she wiped the silly grin off his face with a hungry kiss. Within seconds he was matching her passion, his hands captured the back of her thighs and lifted her onto the desk in his need to get closer. Marinette was pleasantly startled by his eagerness and locked her legs around him as their kissing grew more heated.

Adrien's hands wandered from stroking her back to plunging into her hair. His mouth continued to devour hers in a way she'd only dreamed about. She couldn't help chuckling when she felt his knee rise to the desk as if he wanted to climb on there with her. He sat back to look at her, a little off put by her reaction. "What?"

"Do you honestly think you can stay away from me at school?" she smirked.

A cheeky light entered his eyes. "Hmm, I don't think so. Seems you're right we'll have to tell Alya and Nino."

"How should we break the news?"

"I've got an idea but it'd work best if you can get to school on time."

She gave his shoulder a playful shove. "What are you saying?"

"That you're often late, Marinette."

"Well given the incentive I suppose I can avoid being late."

Adrien smiled down at her. "I'm glad to hear it. Now then, I should probably get home. Walk me to your door?"

"You're not going the way you came in?"

"No, your parents will wonder if I'm some sort of _cat_ burglar since they didn't hear me come in. I should at least let them hear me leave."

"Good point." Yet she couldn't resist nabbing his shirt front and pulling him in for another sizzling kiss. He didn't resist. Eventually the pair managed to pry themselves apart and Marinette led him downstairs, saying a polite goodbye to her parents on the way out.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Adrien caught her shirt sleeve and tugged her around to face him. He glanced up the stairwell and seeing that they were alone he grinned at her before saying, "Plagg, claws out."

A smile broke out across Marinette's face as she watched the handsome model morph into her cheeky partner. Green feline eyes shone happily at her as he stepped closer. He scooped up her hand within his black gloved fingers and kissed her knuckles. "Until tomorrow, milady."

Marinette hooked her fingers around his bell, bringing his masked face before hers. "Can't wait," she replied and gave him her own kiss goodnight. Chat Noir had a rather goofy look on his face when she released him and she couldn't resist bopping him on the nose. "Travel safely, kitty."

With a quick shake of his head, Chat Noir seemed to regain his composure. "Will do. Don't be late."

* * *

As promised, Marinette got up as soon as her alarm chimed. Tikki whizzed around the room assisting where she could. Her kwami had been equally excited by the new development and was keen to meet up with Plagg again, it seemed the pair had their own reunion while she and Adrien had been busy.

The temptation to find the perfect outfit threatened to undo all of Marinette's good work. Thankfully Tikki talked her into her usual garb, suggesting it would be sneakier if she dressed like normal. With that done they headed down for breakfast. Sabine didn't seem particularly surprised by her daughter's good mood and only gave her a slight ribbing.

In record time Marinette made it out the door and on to school. Upon arrival there were other students meandering their way in but there was no sign of a certain hot blonde. Ditching her backpack in her locker, Marinette adjusted the strap of her handbag and peeked inside at Tikki. "Don't worry, he'll come."

Opening her mouth to answer, Marinette quickly closed it when she spotted her best friend. Alya smirked and lifted an eyebrow. "Is it just me or are you actually early?"

With a roll of her eyes Marinette placed her hands on her hips defiantly. "I made sure I didn't hit snooze this morning."

"Ah, good strategy." Alya's gaze suddenly darted behind Marinette, a frozen smile settled on her face while she attempted to speak without moving her lips. "Adrien is coming over!"

Marinette was barely able to supress her grin as she watched Alya's widening eyes. The warmth of Adrien's breath touched her neck moments before his arms encircled her from behind and then he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

Alya's jaw plummeted like someone had dropped a bowling ball on her foot. "Get out! You two are together!"

Turning in her boyfriend's arms, Marinette returned his embrace and tucked her head into the crook of his shoulder. "Yeah, we are."

Nino's voice sounded from behind them. "About time dudes. That whole idea of dating Ladybug was bogus, man. I'm glad you found yourself someone real."

Marinette glanced up at Adrien and they shared a secret smirk. The blonde answered his best friend, "Turns out my dream girl had been right under my nose the whole time."

* * *

 **I'm thinking there needs to be an epilogue for Ladybug and Chat Noir's official relationship confirmation, what do you think?**

 **Once again cheers for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting!**


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

If there was one thing Marinette had learned over her time in school, it was to recognise that she was a walking hazard when it came to sports. Today's PE lesson had them playing basketball and she was lingering at the edge of the court. Adrien on the other hand, had managed to steal the ball off Kim and hastily dribbled toward the hoop. Of course, he couldn't resist throwing a wink her way as he tossed the ball and scored.

Nino walked over to her boyfriend and they shared a fist bump. Then Marinette let out a little sigh as Adrien flicked his hair out of his eyes and headed her way. "Admiring my mad skills?" he smirked.

"I'm certainly admiring something," she grinned back as she bumped him with her hip.

"Look as much as you like," he said while raising his arms and showing off his lean muscles. "I'm happy to provide a private showing later."

"Lovebirds, some of us want to keep our lunch down." Alya teased with a cheeky eyeroll.

Marinette looped her arm through Adrien's. "We've seen the way you and Nino canoodle. Consider this payment in kind."

Alya waved her off and the teacher prompted them back into playing. Rose had been handed the ball when the echo of screams filled the school. Marinette's eyes met with Adrien's and they gave each other a barely perceptible nod just as they were told to evacuate. A large warm hand encircled hers as they found an opportunity to shed from the crowd.

Adrien looked both ways before opening an empty classroom door. "Claws out," was followed by "Spots on." Together they slipped out the window to ascend to the roof. Standing together they scrutinised their surroundings in search of the latest akuma. In that moment, Ladybug spotted Alya below with phone in hand recording them.

"Chat," she said quietly. He glanced over his shoulder. "I think it's time."

Chat Noir's grin was wide and displayed his pristine teeth. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Sure does." With that, Ladybug reached for her partner's hand and interlaced their fingers as they stepped closer to their Ladyblog friend.

With a steady yank, Chat Noir pulled Ladybug firmly against his chest and dipped her before pressing a possessive kiss on his partner's lips. Without thinking, Ladybug lifted a leg and pointed her toe in a pose that had Alya cheering below. As they parted, the pair grinned at each other. "How's that for making our superhero romance official?"

"It's a good start."

"Does that mean I should kiss you again?"

Another scream sounded and Ladybug shifted her eyes towards the origin of the noise. "I think we've got work to do first."

"No problem. But know this, milady, after Miraculous Ladybug I'll be kissing you in public again."

Grinning wholeheartedly at her partner, Ladybug replied. "I'm counting on that, Chaton. You promise?"

"I Purr-omise."

 _The End_

* * *

 **I know it was a long delay, plus a short and sweet epilogue but I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for reading and supporting :)**


End file.
